User talk:Ajraddatz
Hello, Ajraddatz here! I am the latest admin on the My LEGO Network Wiki. If you need any help, feel free to ask! Unlike the other admins here, I can help you with both wiki-related stuff and MLN. This does not include asking for Items. If you need Items, please view the Trade Market. Enough with that, talk away! Keep or Bastion? Do you have a keep or bastion? -- 01:26, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :No, I rushed through Rank 8 without either. Know how I can get some gauntlet banners? I need 40 of them. -- 01:30, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Once again, no sorry. Ask Skipper. 01:30, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I am doing a trade with him already but, I need a backup plan in case it doesn't get enough banners. -- 01:31, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I will be getting the Rank 8 Mods that I missed when I get to Rank 10, if you can wait a month. Yeh maybe Samdo will get some.... -- 01:36, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Anything? Anything for me to do in the mainspace to get my mainspace edits up? -- 02:18, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :There actually isn't that much as of now, sorry. 02:23, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Then how am I supposed to get my mainspace edits up so I can file an RFA? -- 02:25, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Right now, you can't. Do you know anything about Age of Empires? If so, the wiki could use some work. Anyways, why do you want to be an admin so badly? This wiki already has enough. 02:41, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I know I am just board stiff and want to do something that will help. -- 02:48, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I also wanted to change some stuff in the common.js BTW there is another wiki that I have kind of all to my self. here but don't tell any one. -- 02:56, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :You should delete it. What changes did you want to make, 'cause that is my job, to change it for you. 03:00, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Where do you get shops approved? -- 03:19, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :At the Template_talk:Store. An admin should know these things... Poll? Do we need to make a poll out of choosing the official store logo or do we just choose now? 11:50, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :I suppose we can just use the LU one. ::Okay, then you can replace the welcome sign with the logo (or make that sign a bit smaller). What about changing the background colour to the MLN colour #E0E87D ? Just an Idea. 12:01, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Good idea, would you mind doing it? I am a bit busy. :::::Okay, I'll add the logo and change the colour. 12:16, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Done. Hope you like it! :) 16:47, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Help? Hey could you help me make a simple Item template? Right now there is one that is working but is very complicated and requires other templates. Here is the link to the template I am working on. User:LeinardoSmith/Item -- 11:55, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Am I bothering you? -- 12:08, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :No, but I am busy. Sorry, I forgot to respond to this. Mind asking someone else this time? Sure. Know anyone that is good at coding? -- 12:12, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Template Hey aj, about the template you moved. i made the award and the only way to make it as an award and give it to other people is the have it as a template, at least for all i know. do you know a way to help me? because now, in LeinardoSmith's talk page, it doesn't show the award. Please help 02:52, September 6, 2009 (UTC) change the link to should work Thanks that worked. Would you mind moving the first customer one too? Thanks 03:05, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Ya, I can. In future, please ask me first and undo my moves later ;) Oh i didnt undo them i just didnt know what to do. haha im like that, not a clue what to do 03:43, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Grey bricks finally! I clicked today sorry about not clickin yesterday (I was at world skills after I spent A small time here.)-- 15:03, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Worlds Skills was amazing for me, I likes the landscaping :) 15:30, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::yeah and i noticed that the finland teams all had drawings of themselves. -- 16:44, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Trans pools instead I clicked your trans pools and your neb mine. have a good day, bye.-- 15:33, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Ooh, thanks. 15:34, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::wait! how was she able to click your neb mine?-- 15:35, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::I have a rank 10 account. I have to go bye.-- 15:37, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Because you clicked it, and because you use her account Skipper. 15:37, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::While I am contemplating banning you for sockpuppeting, mind clicking my pet mods? Then I can click your pools if you put them out. 15:43, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ummm. sorry if i get you banned skipper. read your talk page to find out more.-- 23:05, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::i'll click your pet mods Arj ;) but i must admit i have used her account on some trades but with permission. I have never used her account here though, its her job to update herself.-- 02:28, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. 02:34, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Store Please put up a closed sign on the official store then we can deal with all the orders pilling up. -- 00:09, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Could you do that? Sure. -- 02:21, September 8, 2009 (UTC) 575 clicks? Hi Ajraddatz! I noticed you put more Items in the store and I have seen you want 575 clicks for the "Secret Satellelite and me" book. Firstly, I would put it in a new "Rank 10" section, or write for "Rank 9" "Rank 9 + 10". And second, don't you think 575 clicks isn't a bit much for that Item? Its only 23 Transparent Bricks and the fact you have to be at least Rank 9 to get the Item... I would say 230 clicks because a Dreaming Beam infuser Module would take per Transparent Brick 10 clicks, so 230 in total. 14:21, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :For me, the min is 575. When I get to Rank 10, then I will lower it. I could create a new Rank 10 section... 22:17, September 8, 2009 (UTC) The usual I willl click your page. and maybe your neb mine :)-- 20:51, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. 22:17, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Done Ok. I'm done with the block click method and I'm sending a friend request.-- 02:05, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Half-Half Could you do that half page thing like on Kjhf page? I would like one half to be my ecawards and the other to be my user boxes. -- 02:15, September 9, 2009 (UTC) deleting Why do you keep deleting slimons superstore talk page 17:02, September 9, 2009 (UTC)slimons they are not deleted just renamed to his correct name space.-- 00:23, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Store Hey aj, could you see if my store is good enough for that template that says the admins approve of this store? I left my store in the template talk store but nothing has come up. Thanks 23:39, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Password give away Is it against the rules to give away my user password in MLN?-- 00:04, September 11, 2009 (UTC) no but it is probably not wise. -- 00:06, September 11, 2009 (UTC) if you go on vacation and you want people to harvest your mods and stuff it is ok, and otherwise not smart. if you do lend your pass, change your password before you go and make sure it is some1 you TRUST ALOT Store approval Visit the Template_talk:Store.-- 13:23, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Your page I have to say, usually you are always a great contributor but i think you might want to take that 9/11 template off your page. If someone who has lost someone on that event sees it, that would mean more to them than it would to you and me. 01:06, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Meh, the only way to get over it is to forgive and forget. You are right though, it may be offensive to some people... Yeah you do have to move on but it is good to remember loved ones who died. I didn't lose anyone but some people may have. 01:11, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Once again, meh. We don't ever remember those lost int he Napoleonic Wars, but the death tolls were in the millions. Forgive and forget, I say. Otherwise you get caught up in the past, and don't move on. 01:14, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I just feel respect for the dead is important. We should forgive and move on, but not forget. 01:21, September 12, 2009 (UTC) hey do you know why all the pages with the 9/11 templates are on the speedy deletion list? 01:44, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm the Template:Remember was moved to , because i made that template. But I took it out of the Speedy CfD so i do nort understand why my sandbox is in it... 13:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, and I made that template so people remember what happened on that day so that won't be done again. I was just helping! 13:40, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Nebular Crystals I can provide you with the Nebular crystals you need for some symbiosis time. (I have about 100 Nebs) 01:39, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, but I just got all of the Nebs that I need today. I have no need for more Grey Bricks, so I am sorry but I will need to decline. However, I will be Rank 10 very soon, and would be happy to then. Maybe, 15 days? 03:12, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Could I be on 15 days too? -- 09:29, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmmmm, perhaps. There are quite a few people who want this. 13:31, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Umm It won't let me edit my shop.Is there anything wrong?-- 19:44, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :I can't see anything wrong, and I didn't block you, so just try exiting out of the window and reopening it. 19:47, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Okay I'll try again.-- 19:51, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :It's whited out.Still!-- 20:11, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm... I don't see anything wrong. I am going now, when I get back I will see what is wrong. 20:18, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay then.p.s This is my 500th edit!-- 20:19, September 13, 2009 (UTC) RFA Hey I put a speedy template on Legoguy RFA because he doesn't have 500 mainspace edits. Only 500 total edits. -- 22:43, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Does that mean it will be deleted early?-- 22:44, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Yeh, time to delete. You should actually read the My LEGO Network Wiki:Requests for Adminship page. It says quite clearly "500 mainspace edits". 22:46, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Yeh sorry buddy. I did the same thing. -- 22:47, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Laser Logo Hey I would like to make a laser logo for you.(See my user page.) Just up load a pic from paint that shows the design and tell me which colors you want. -- 22:51, September 13, 2009 (UTC)